Sunlight's Secret
by Letter to Miss
Summary: This is an alternate version of the meadow scene in Twilight. One-shot, slightly crack. No couples, except for a small bit of BellaxEdward. Credit for this idea goes to Crimsonninja.


My stomach heaved as I threw up onto the meadow's grass. The "run" here had been a bit too much for me to handle, but my initial anger faded away as I looked up into Edward's liquid topaz eyes. The brilliant sunlight partially blinded me, but I found the strength to gaze upon his complete perfection. He did not stray from the trees' shadows. "Edward, darling, didn't you say you would show me how vampires looked in the sunlight?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to oblige your offer," he took a step backward, his expression resembling that of a caged animal.

"I love you," I purred, maneuvering though the underbrush to rest my head on his rock-hard chest, "so could you join me for a stroll in the sunlight?"

Sighing in defeat, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, proceeding to lead me out into the sunlight. I did a victory dance inside of my head; the power of seduction knew no boundaries. I hummed the beginning of "Ode to Joy," hoping that Edward would undoubtedly enjoy my taste in music. He always did, but I never tired of attempting to find a song that he hadn't heard of. His grip loosened, causing me to glance up at him.

Edward's eyes had shifted, their normal topaz color morphing into the kind of yellow that you see on school buses. His pupils shrunk, becoming catlike, and invoking, for the first time, fear. Edward's hand, lightly pressed onto the small of my back, began to shake uncontrollably. "Bella," he said through his teeth, "can you, can you…?"

This wasn't Edward, _my _Edward. He'd never act like this; he was perfect! I attempted to squirm away, and to my surprise, found it possible. Stumbling forward, I slipped on the vomit I'd thrown up earlier. A shadow fell over my face.

Edward's tall, godlike form loomed over me, his demonic yellow eyes boring into mine. Nothing remained of the vampire I had thought that I loved. "You're not Edward," I whispered, refusing to break our eye contact.

His foot shot out, fast as lightening, to strike my side. A loud snapping noise filled the once peaceful meadow; I cried out. Edward's mouth opened, his lips forming unintelligible words. The only sound he made was a menacing growl. "YOU'RE NOT EDWARD!" I screamed, lashing out with my left arm, only to feebly hit his leg. I continued the same chant, clawing at whatever I could reach. My arms were soon covered in bruises and cuts, although I could manage the pain that those brought upon me. What hurt the most was that Edward was gone, the only reason for my existence had been picked up and tossed away by the power of the sunlight.

Edward bent over, grasping my hair in his white hands. He yanked me upward, bringing us face to face. I gasped; he might as well have torn out my hair. It feels as if he has. "Is…a….bella," he murmurs, bringing his face as close as he can without touching it.

"Yes?" I breathed, his cool breath making me feel as if I could drop dead on the spot.

The last thing I feel is pain, pure pain.

_Edward collapsed to the ground, cradling the decapitated head in his arms. The sun had just fallen beneath the horizon, saving him from his fit of sunlight-induced madness. His body heaved with silent sobs. Edward wished, wished with all of his heart, that he could cry. He wanted to weep his eyes out, but alas, he couldn't. Tucking Bella's head under his arm, he took off sprinting to a place that would bring him the only thing that could possibly make up for the crime he'd just committed. _

_**_

_Edward rapped his knuckles on the door of the old, decrepit shack that was home to one of the La Push elders, Billy Black. It creaked open slowly. Billy Black sat there, his fragile body sitting upon his prized wheel chair. "Ed…ward?" he asked, eyes wider than saucers. _

_Falling to his knees, Edward cried, "Kill me! I have nothing else to ask of you!" _

_A smile crept across Billy's face. "Offer obliged."_

_**_

_The black, choking stench of the flames floated over the beautiful landscape surrounding La Push. It emanated from a fire, one that was still being fueled by the various limbs and pieces of a broken heart._

_

* * *

**Here's what I think should've happened in the infamous meadow scene. While this may seem like a fan's work, I happen to be a Twilight hater, to make that crystal clear. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
